


污名

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 校园AU 狗血，莱单向性转





	污名

污名

“吉尔菲艾斯学长……”  
几个男生的笑声被这清脆悦耳的呼唤打断，为首的红发男孩笑容一下僵在脸上，他不甚明显地挺起了身形好让自己显得更有气概：“你有什么事吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯不是不认识这个女孩，他们初中时就在同一所学校了。她长了一张所有人都会为她动容的精致面孔，是低他两年级的学生会会长，更是个品学兼优的高岭之花。

金发的女孩子不安地将一束长发快速挽到耳后，半抬起头看着高个学长的脸，纯粹又摄人心魂的苍冰色双瞳小心翼翼地盯着吉尔菲艾斯：“我可以和您单独聊聊吗？”

 

“我来猜猜看我们的校花会长都和你说了什么？一定不会是要你教她功课，该不会是想请你给她破处吧？”  
吉尔菲艾斯脸色一垮，众人立刻知道是被说中了。  
“好样的吉尔菲艾斯，真是处女杀手！这都是第几个了？”同行的男孩们调笑道，“你别又拒绝了吧？那可是莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆啊。你知道有多少人想和她上床吗？”  
红发的男孩不悦地扫了一眼同伴，独自踩快了踏板将他们甩在身后。  
“这次可是赚到了啊，吉尔菲艾斯！”一个男孩双手卷成扩音话筒向他大喊，“千万把握住机会！”  
吉尔菲艾斯让他卷曲的红发在风里翻滚，头也不回地闷声向前。

确实，那可是莱因哈特。她入校的第一天吉尔菲艾斯就被她吸引了，但他们根本不是一路人——莱因哈特是那样高高在上光芒四射，她周身都环绕着地痞流氓不可近身的威严气场，不知有多少追求者在发动进攻前就已经完败在她高傲的裙下；而吉尔菲艾斯，只是一个非常普通的男孩。如果他被列入可以追求莱因哈特的名单中，那也只是因为他长得比其他男孩高一些，英俊一些，成绩优秀一些又更擅长打架。  
他甚至不知道莱因哈特是怎么注意到自己的，他不相信莱因哈特会发觉他经常在她身边晃悠，她一直笔挺着细瘦的脊背，坚定地只直视着前方，丝毫不为周遭的环境所动。根据莱因哈特对他提出的“要求”，他只作一个想法：他“处女杀手”的恶名已经远扬了。  
交通信号通行的瞬间，红色的脚踏车飞一般弹射出去。他开始后悔自己为什么要拒绝第一个请他破处的女孩，这样她恐怕就不会为了所谓的“尊严”去编织一大段谎言告诉她长舌又爱嫉妒的闺蜜们吉尔菲艾斯对待她的初夜是多么温柔。  
接二连三地……这样还不如就让事实发生。他自暴自弃地想到，好让她闭上做着美梦的嘴。  
谣言传出去的第一秒，吉尔菲艾斯是愤怒的，那个女人诋毁了他的品格；到第三个人再这样重复，他开始感到无力，因为他发现这些人根本不在乎他人品如何，她们只是想和他睡。到了最后，他开始麻木，甚至有一些庆幸，反正她们中没有一个人会成为他的女朋友，也就更加肆无忌惮地放任她们继续传播莫须有的污名。直到那双浅棕色的雕花皮鞋出现在他眼前，洁白的短袜包覆着润玉般纤细白皙的脚踝……莱因哈特出现在他面前。

“吉尔菲艾斯学长，我想要请您……能不能……”他看到女孩的耳廓一片嫣红，与她粉色的面颊与雪白的锁骨都形成强烈反差，让他感到炙热。“我可以把我的第一次……交给您吗？”她咬着牙，吉尔菲艾斯才敢大胆地盯着她的嘴唇看。  
“是我的男友，希望我更有经验一些。”她飞快补充道，迅速浇灭了吉尔菲艾斯胸口窜出的火苗。不仅如此，更让他整个人都坠落于冰崖之下。他没有傻到问“为什么找我”，那一瞬间他又拾起所有的伪装，清晰地意识到自己的面部肌肉是如此不受控制地扬起微笑：“当然可以，你什么时候有空？”

她有男朋友了。  
他的视线变得清晰，听觉变得灵敏，就连空气的味道也比往日浓郁：像是突然来到现实。  
吉尔菲艾斯没想过莱因哈特会找到男友，他根本不相信会有人成功……而现在，他就像是开奖前就不屑丢掉了彩票又事后反悔的愚夫，哪怕明知已经有人中了奖，还是想去翻出票根看看自己差了多少个数。  
他明明连搭讪的勇气都没有。莱因哈特主动找他说的第一句话起，就正式给他判了死刑。

会是谁？那个经常在她身边无微不至关照的灰头发学长，还是成天对她吹口哨的莽撞橘发男？但莱因哈特不可能选择后者，前者也不会对她说出“去变得更有经验点”这种混账话。他们实际上都是好人，吉尔菲艾斯已经了解过。  
又陆续有一些人被吉尔菲艾斯排除了。他排除了心中所有的名单，他不相信有哪个男人会让莱因哈特这样的女孩去找别人“增加经验”。  
吉尔菲艾斯气得咬牙，对方一定是个压根就配不上莱因哈特的男人，而莱因哈特爱惨了他，宁愿变得不自重……

 

他下口咬了莱因哈特柔软而小巧的乳房，那张找不出比它更好看的脸上挂着泪痕，发话听得人鼻腔发酸：“你不像她们说的那样温柔……”  
吉尔菲艾斯一愣，他想装成死脸是最好不过的做法。他心里出奇地难受，却都被他转换成发泄的欲望。  
“为什么……”莱因哈特抬手揉着眼睛，波浪的金发搭在她纤细的肩膀上，让她看起来更像个孩子了。“你讨厌我吗？吉尔菲艾斯学长……”  
吉尔菲艾斯爬上来亲吻她的脸颊：“怎么会，我很喜欢你。”这倒是句实话。他直起身子扶着自己磨蹭莱因哈特的腿间，扮演着心中排练了百遍的浪子模样：“我可以不戴套吗？那很不舒服。我不会射进去的，这你可以放心。”  
莱因哈特躺着看他，与俯视有着同样的效果，吉尔菲艾斯不敢再与她对视。“你对每个女孩都这样说吗？”她的嗓音这样轻微而细弱，吉尔菲艾斯差点以为她就会像这声音一样从他眼前消失。  
他没对任何女孩这样说过。他本来不会对任何女孩这样说。吉尔菲艾斯亲吻她的嘴角，低声道：“我进去了。”

莱因哈特刚开始不停地哭，接下来则是不断地娇吟。破碎而沙哑的一声声“吉尔菲艾斯学长”，像勾在他腰上的那双腿一样让他冲动不已。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯学长……告诉我你不是那种人，你不是他们说的那样……”  
那你又是为了什么理由来找我的呢？吉尔菲艾斯痛苦地想着，索性引诱道：“你想我是什么样的人，我就是什么样的人。”

她在高潮时有着全然不同于往日冰冷的热情，稚嫩的性感拉扯吉尔菲艾斯每一寸占有的神经，他不能……他不可能让莱因哈特这个模样被其他人看见。他绝对不会允许。  
他起了犯罪的念头，可笑到让他自嘲起难看的嫉妒——他用力在莱因哈特的脖子和胸口留满了咬痕，希望这能被莱因哈特不负责的现任男友看见，哪怕激起对方一丝怒火——之后他们分手，他可以顺理成章地接近莱因哈特。

吉尔菲艾斯遵守了没有内射的诺言，之后他假装愧疚地道了歉，连澡都没洗就逃一般离开了宾馆。

第二天莱因哈特没有来学校，第三天也没有。他的同伙从揶揄变成了质问，而吉尔菲艾斯才是最慌张的那个。他不是没有担心过莱因哈特独自回家的问题，但他自认为流氓都会对莱因哈特那样高洁的人望而生畏，从而忘记了她是带着一脖子咬痕走出宾馆的事实。  
他无法像往常那样不经意般问起学生会长的情况，慌了神地拉着学生会的人问莱因哈特怎么了。  
“还能怎么呗，”来人也十分八卦，凑近吉尔菲艾斯说道：“说了你也不会信。莱因哈特和她男朋友开房的事被她家长发现了，在家关禁闭呢。”  
她一把拍上吉尔菲艾斯的肩将他推开，“看你像个老实人才告诉你，你心中有数了就行，可不要往外说。”  
“哦。”吉尔菲艾斯干渴地润了润嗓子，喉咙发紧：“……那她男朋友人呢？”  
那女孩耸了耸肩，“谁知道有这号人？莱因哈特整天跟得了厌男症似的，我都怀疑她和男人睡了这件事的真实性。”她说着，还十分认真地托起下巴思考。  
放松的血液没有顺利流回四肢，而是在他脑子里直接沸腾起来。他的嘴自动开合着道谢，十足的君子外表下难掩他极限得要炸开的心跳——

 

他沿路奔走沿路整理着自己的形象，甚至往那尊常被称道端正的高挺鼻梁上架了一副呆板的眼镜，让自己看起来更符合名牌大学保送生的形象，而不至于是他人口头中的那么随便。有哪个中了千万大奖的愚民，会忘记领奖前还要发表一番演讲呢？

“这里是罗严克拉姆家。”隔着电门传来的语音被电流过了滤，那也不难听出对面是莱因哈特的母亲，一个温婉优雅的妇人。  
“您好，我叫齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，”吉尔菲艾斯的胸口骤然有一股洪流溢出，洗净了他所有的紧张与惶恐。他自然地动用着他最本质的声音：“……我是莱因哈特的男朋友。”


End file.
